


Present Without A Bow

by living_dead_parker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, brazil hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: So why, for Kami-Sama’s sake, was Shoyo so lonely and hurt this year for Christmas? He’d gotten to talk to his friends, he’d gotten to talk to his boyfriend, he’d gotten to talk to his mother and sister. His presents all got to their owners in one piece, and all of his got there rather safely. He got to sing and watch movies with his loved ones for a little while. It was great.Until it wasn’t anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Present Without A Bow

**Author's Note:**

> While going over it, I sort of realized that I make these two sound a lot more toxic (???)than I intended to, but i promise they're just idiots in love who are bad at feelings but they get better!!!!!
> 
> Follow my twitter: BOKVHOE

Shoyo never really cared for relationships. He’d been a kid who only cared about volleyball, even if he wasn’t particularly good at it in the beginning. He didn’t care for romance, really. 

Until one Kageyama Tobio came into his life. The king of the court changed his life, and many would argue the inverse would be true as well. Many would say Hinata Shoyo was the storm in young Tobio’s life, and no one would be wrong to assume that. 

So why, for Kami-Sama’s sake, was Shoyo so lonely and hurt this year for Christmas? He’d gotten to talk to his friends, he’d gotten to talk to his boyfriend, he’d gotten to talk to his mother and sister. His presents all got to their owners in one piece, and all of his got there rather safely. He got to sing and watch movies with his loved ones for a little while. It was great. 

Until it wasn’t anymore. 

Shoyo had gotten pampered for the past three Christmases. He had Tobio and all felt right. 

Their first Christmas together was spent at the Hinata house. Admittedly, Shoyo’s mother was still coming around to the idea of her son dating, especially such a reserved and awkward child. She was expecting the person her son dated to be someone a lot like him. The odd pairing was obviously welcome, especially after seeing how happy the taller boy made her son. 

_ Tobio had shown up to Shoyo’s house with a big box in hand and two smaller bags on top of the box. Shoyo eagerly let him in, guiding him around the house he’d managed to sneak into a couple of times prior. Mama Shoyo didn’t need to know that, though.  _

_ Finally, after some time had passed, it was time to open presents.  _

_ “I’m so sorry we didn’t think to get you anything Tobio,” Hinata’s mother apologizes. Tobio shakes his head.  _

_ “It’s really not a problem, Miss Hinata,” he states.  _

_ He feels a hand gently grab his from under the kotatsu they all sit at, fingers quick to intertwine with his. He looks down at the hands under the table, then looks up at the ginger next to him. Tobio attempts to smile. Shoyo decides to lean in closer to his boyfriend, watching Natsu open her presents with such an excited vigor.  _

_ After almost all the presents are done, Shoyo takes Tobio to his bedroom, where they exchange their own gifts. Tobio goes first, eyes going wide as he sees the signed volleyball, signed by their favorite pro. Along with it are a couple of Tobio’s favorite snacks and some pictures of the two of them. It was cheesy but very much heartfelt. Especially the signed volleyball.  _

_ “How did you-” _

_ “You know I have no issue sneaking into places I have no business being in.”  _

_ Tobio got Shoyo a bag of pork buns and some homemade “I-promise-not-to-bully-you-during-practice” coupons.  _

_ “You can only use one a week, but it has to be approved by me first.”  _

Shoyo laughs as he remembers that year. What he’d give just to live it again. He decides to move from his place in his bedroom and moves to the living room to cuddle up on the couch. Maybe Pedro would be willing to cuddle with him later or something. 

As Shoyo turns on the TV in the living room, he gets settled comfortably and decides to scroll through his phone while the TV just plays as background noise. He smiles when he sees a picture from Christmas when they were seconds years. 

_ “Take this as an, I’m-sorry-for-breaking-up-with-you slash Christmas present,” Tobio states as he moves from his spot on the wall. He extends a hand out to Shoyo, holding a bag in his hand. “Now will you please stop telling everyone I’m dead?”  _

_ “I swear, I keep hearing a dead man’s voice,” Shoyo states, looking around at nothing in particular. Tobio sighs, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s -well, not really, at the moment, they’re still broken up for the moment- tactics at guilt-tripping him.  _

_ “Hinata- boke,” Tobio groans, wanting so bad to grab the ginger by the shoulders and shove him against a wall. Maybe he’ll punch him for being a little shit, or maybe -and this is the most likely outcome- he’ll kiss him and not let go. Not again. “Will you listen to me?”  _

_ Shoyo turns and looks at Tobio. Not just the physical act of looking, no. It never is just physically looking with Shoyo. No, it’s staring into someone’s soul and taking the answers he needs. It’s finding everything he needs and more and it’s quite scary.  _

_ “Kenma is dating Kuro, ya know,” Shoyo states as he turns around again. However, he doesn’t walk off. Tobio takes that as a hint to catch up with the smaller boy. He takes three long strides and when they’re standing head to shoulder, Hinata smiles softly. “Also, I was dating you,” he adds. “Keyword: was, because someone decided to jump the gun and break up with me before even allowing me to explain that I would never cheat on them, especially not with my best friend.”  _

_ “It’s just, Kenma is so much nicer and he’s rich and he likes to spoil you, an-” _

_ “And I was dating you. If I didn’t want to be with you, I would have told you, especially if I planned on moving on with someone else. But no, because I like you and I continue to choose you because I really really like you.”  _

_ The words, though accurate, feel weird leaving Hinata’s mouth. Not because they’re not true -because he’s never said anything more true, if anything- but he’s never really had to say anything of the sort before. For most of their relationship, all feelings were known without having to be said. They just understood how the other felt and that was enough. But maybe this is a revelation they need to consider if they both plan to move forward.  _

_ Maybe Tobio does need the validation every once in a while. Who doesn’t? Shoyo wouldn’t mind some every once in a while either. He likes being told that he’s cared for and loved and needed. He loves when he’s needed by Tobio.  _

_ Shoyo looks down at Tobio’s hand and notices the way it hangs limply in the air. He reaches over, grabbing hold of the hand and interlocking their fingers. Much like he always does. He doesn’t look over at Tobio, instead, he continues walking, pulling Tobio along with him.  _

_ “I have your gift at my house, let’s go.”  _

_ “You’re not mad anymore?”  _

_ Shoyo stops and looks up at Tobio. He smiles softly at the idiot he loves. Then, he shakes his head. “No, I’m not mad anymore. Now, can we please go? I’m cold and I would like to get in my bed and cuddle with you.”  _

_ “Does this mean we’re together again?”  _

_ “Oh, there’s not getting rid of me, Kageyama,” Shoyo responds, pushing himself into Tobio’s side. “Come on, I’m cold.”  _

_ Tobio, while he won’t admit it, excitedly follows. He’s happy again. Being apart yet so close to Shoyo for the past two weeks they spent broken up was annoying and depressing and he hated it. He wanted to just reach out and kiss Shoyo every single time Shoyo would accidentally turn to him and celebrate after a particularly good play. He wanted so bad to pull him in for a hug and -God there was so much he wanted to go. Instead, Shoyo would turn away as quickly as possible and celebrate with the others. It sucked. _

_ Tobio hated it.  _

_ Before he knew it, Tobio and Shoyo were at the Hinata household. The two were quick to escape the winter’s harsh wind and unforgiving cold, settling into the warmth of the house. The pair are greeted by Shoyo’s mom, who has to do a double take when she sees Tobio and proceeds to offer them some hot ramen and tea. Who are they to deny a hot meal on a terrible cold day?  _

_ They sit at the kotatsu with Shoyo’s mom and Natsu.  _

_ “So, I assume things are okay here?” Shoyo’s mother asks, her tone resembling something like genuine interest and a slight bit of amusement.  _

_ “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Shoyo responds as he looks up at his mother. “We’re fine.” he says, this time looking at Tobio. _

_ They leave it at that. _

_ The pair enjoy their meal, and then they’re off to Shoyo’s bedroom where the smaller of the two pulls his boyfriend onto his bed with him. Shoyo lies down on his side against the wall, while Tobio lies down on his side facing Shoyo. Shoyo is quick to pull the covers over them to chase the warmth of his bed. He moves closer to Tobio, tangling their legs together in a mess of limbs. He then rests his head on Tobio’s chest.  _

_ “Sorry I didn’t get you anything this year,” Tobio states as he sighs against Shoyo’s hair.  _

_ “It’s fine,” Shoyo states as he leans up and over to his night stand. “Don’t feel bad, I got this before the break up, and I was going to give it to you even if we didn’t get back together.”  _

_ Shoyo rummages through the drawer, earning an ‘ouch’ from Tobio when his elbows accidentally stab the taller boy’s ribs. Finally, he pulls out a small brown box with a red bow on it. He hands it to Tobio. Tobio smiles at the box, and he moves to lean against the headboard of Shoyo’s bed and he’s sitting up just slightly now. He pulls Shoyo into his side again, looping an arm around him and then both his hands meet above his torso as he opens the small box. Shoyo rests a hand on Tobio’s chest as he watches Tobio open his present.  _

_ Tobio pulls out a thin necklace with a volleyball charm and engraved on the charm is an ‘s’. The taller boy looks down at his boyfriend, a confused smile on his lips.  _

_ “Well, I wanted to be something us yet subtle. So the volleyball because we both love it, and the S, because my name.”  _

_ Shoyo leans up and presses a kiss to Tobiio’s cheek.  _

_ The rest of the night is spent cuddling and watching movies as the snow begins to settle outside. Tobio decides to stay the night, especially when the streets are covered and the night grows colder. He doesn’t want to leave the warmth he and Shoyo has created.  _

Shoyo smiles as he continues scrolling through his phone. At some point, Pedro comes back home and he goes to his room. Shoyo doesn’t mind being alone for the time being. Pedro plans on visiting his family soon, so he might as well get used to it, 

As Shoyo continues scrolling through his phone, he decides he needs something to help him get through the night if he plans to continue going down memory lane. He’s quick to stand up and rummage through the kitchen, ultimately deciding on making some Caipirinha for himself. He just wants to loosen up after a particularly tough week. 

When he’s settled back on the couch in the living room, he continues scrolling through his phone, until he sees pictures from when they were third years. Specifically from Christmas. Shoyo smiles, feeling warm at the sight. 

He remembers that day like it was just yesterday. When in reality, it had been just a little under two years ago. It had been just a few days after Shoyo had told Kageyama about his plans to move to Brazil for two years. It resulted in a big fight between the two. 

_ “I’m going to Brazil,” Shoyo stated to his teammates and the manager. His favorite people in the world. Before he can get another word in, though, Kageyama is already cutting him off.  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi can feel it. They already know what’s coming. With the way Kageyama’s face contorts into one of confused rage, of pain, of betrayal almost. Meanwhile, Hinata is already getting ready to defend himself.  _

_ “Well,” Shoyo begins as he looks at all four of his friends. “I still have a lot of learning to do, and I feel like my best bet is to completely switch things up,” he continues. “Beach volleyball is very much different than regular indoor volleyball, so I think that it’ll really help me improve to challenge myself.”  _

_ No one can really argue with that. Shoyo, while he has shown great improvement from his humble beginnings, he still has a ways to go if he wants to catch up to and even surpass Tobio. Yes, they’re boyfriends, and yes, they do plan on being there for the long run at this point, but that doesn’t stop them from being rivals still. It’s the foundation of their relationship and it’s what continues to drive them as partners and as individuals. Both on and off the court.  _

_ However, the question remains.  _

_ “But why Brazil?”  _

_ Shoyo looks at his boyfriend, just wishing he’d accept it and let it go. It’s his future, he needs this if he plans on staying on the court longer. Nonetheless, he answers any question thrown at him, facing it head on.  _

_ “Well, it was my best option. I had to talk to Coach Washijo and the best he could do was Brazil,” Shoyo states, shrugging his shoulders as if it was that simple. Which in his mind, it was. He’d hoped they’d think so too. “Not that it feels like I’m settling, because apparently the guy he knows in Brazil is really good. One of the best. But even then, being away from home offers me so many new challenges.”  _

_ His four friends remain silent for a couple of seconds processing what they’ve just been told. The three friends, however, decide to give the couple some time to themselves.  _

_ “Congratulations, Hinata,” Yachi beams, offering the young man a genuine smile and a big hug. Yamaguchi follows after. Tsukishima offers him a simple fist bump, and with that, the three friends leave Shoyo’s home, leaving the couple completely alone. When the door closes, Kageyama is quick to get his thoughts out.  _

_ “You’re leaving me?” _

_ Admittedly, those words did take Shoyo by shock. Sure, Tobio has some issues where he needs validation, and Shoyo doesn’t mind it one bit. He loves reassuring his boyfriend. He feels bad that he has to, but he knows why and he does it without hesitation. However, he’s never sounded this torn up over something.  _

_ “Not you,” Shoyo responds, sitting down on his bed and attempting to pull Tobio with him. However, Tobio tugs his arm out of Shoyo’s grip and shakes his head. “Just Japan, but it’s only for two years. Then I’m back.”  _

_ “But you’re still leaving,” Tobio bites back, his tone growing in bitterness. He has every right to feel upset. “And you didn’t even ask me how I felt about this before you made a decision,” he continues, growing angrier by the second.  _

_ Shoyo, ever the selfless person decides that this is not what’s going to define him as selfish. Yes, he’s doing this for him, but in the long run, it’ll be for them.  _

_ “I didn’t think it was something I needed your permission on,” Shoyo comments, shifting in his place. “Seriously, Kageyama, what’s your problem?” _

_ Tobio shudders at the use of his last name. He knows an argument is coming and he hates it. The words don’t stop though and he has to get it out there before he explodes on someone undeserving.  _

_ “No, you don’t need my permission, but we’ve been together for more than two years now,” he comments, his eyes growing wide in pure frustration. “I figured my opinion would matter to you at least, or that you’d take me into consideration when making such a huge decision like that. You only tell me with three months left while telling the rest of our friends like I’m supposed to be okay with that?” _

_ Shoyo looks down at his hands, not sure what to say to the taller man. Is he even supposed to say anything at this point? Obviously he should, but what are even the right words? He’s set on going, nothing is going to stop him.  _

_ “This is my future, Kageyama. I want to work hard so we can be at the same level some day. You’re going on ahead without me and I’m so proud of you,” Shoyo states as he stands up. “But I want to get ahead too. I want to work for my future-” _

_ “A future without me.” _

_ Shoyo steps back, looking utterly defeated and pained. Is that what Tobio thinks this is? That Shoyo’s trying to get rid of him? _

_ “I never said a future without you-” _

_ “Kind of feels like it when you’re leaving halfway across the world for two years and you tell me as if I’m just one of your other friends instead of your boyfriend. As if I haven’t been your boyfriend for so long now. I would have talked to you about this if it were me, you know? Asked you how you felt.”  _

_ “Fine, then let’s reverse the roles here. You’re the one leaving, I tell you I don’t want you leaving and go make this all about me,” Shoyo argues back. “What then? What do you do then?” _

_ “I never said I didn’t want you to go-” _

_ “It’s not about what you didn’t say, it’s about what you did say-” _

_ “Fine, if it were up to me you wouldn’t go,” Tobio cuts in, having had enough of Shoyo not seeing his point of view. “You’d stay here and I’d take care of you and we’d be happy and we’d move in together right out of high school and you’d be at all my games,” Tobio states. “Or maybe, you’d join a league team too and we’d support each other and we’d be happy.”  _

_ Shoyo crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t be happy, though,” Shoyo states. Tobio jolts back a bit in shock at the rather bold claim. “That’s your dream, one in which we give up on our promise. I would love to move in with you someday and I would love to go support you at games and have you support me. But to put my dreams on hold for you? I don’t make you choose between me and your dream, so why should I choose?” _

_ The room is silent as the words settle. Shoyo sniffs a bit, and Tobio sighs.  _

_ “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you how you felt about it,” Shoyo states. “It was pretty crappy of me to not take you into consideration and to tell you as if you were just anyone else,” he continues. Tobio notes the genuineness in his voice and his words. Still, it hurts. “It’s not fair of me to expect you to be okay with everything. But I’m still going and I hope you can come around to it all.”  _

_ Tobio is silent for a couple of seconds, deciding to take in the sight of his boyfriend. His long orange hair, eyes expressive as always. He’s gotten taller for sure, but he’s still much shorter compared to the dark-haired young man. He wears a matching necklace, much like the one around Tobio’s neck. His eyes are puffy from unshed tears and his usual smile is missing.  _

_ Tobio hates that.  _

_ “What does this mean for us?”  _

_ “Well, long-distance-” _

_ “But is that what you want?” _

_ “Why not? I just want you. Do you not want that?”  _

_ Tobio sighs. “I’m not sure,” Tobio states. “Distance makes everything harder, especially with the time zones and everything. Being in a relationship is already hard work and- I don’t know.”  _

_ Shoyo nods feeling a bit sad. However, he’s not going to miss out on what time they do have left together. “Then we stay together for now and figure out the rest when we get there.”  _

_ Tobio nods, feeling a bit nervous but much better than before.  _

_ The next couple of days are spent just trying to be as close as possible. Cuddling for hours and hours, laughing at stupid memes, and just enjoying each other’s presence. Shoyo gifted Tobio a new sweater and a basket of snacks. Tobio gifted Shoyo a small silver ring. One much like the band on his own finger.  _

_ “A promise that we’ll come back to each other,” he states. “Whether it be in two years or five, we come back to each other and we reach the top together.”  _

_ “I didn’t need a ring to promise you that,” Shoyo states rather amusedly. “I always planned to come back to you, Tobio,” Shoyo continues. “But I promise. I love you.”  _

Shoyo smiles at the two smiling faces looking back at him. Oh how he misses one Kageyama Tobio. 

He then thinks about last Christmas. How alone he was. Sure, he FaceTimed everyone and he even got to hangout with his new friend, Toru Oikawa, much to Tobio’s dismay. But he was still sad and lonely after Toru left. 

So now, he sits in the same dilemma, except this time it’s worse because he doesn’t have a Tooru Oikawa to keep him company. Pedro is leaving already and Nice and Heitor went to visit their families. So what is he to do now?

Then, a knock fills the room. Shoyo’s ears perk up and he looks around confused. However, he’s quick to stand, curious at who could be at his door. Pedro is barely leaving and Shoyo didn’t invite anyone over, so who could possibly be there? Nonetheless, Shoyo opens the door.

Blue eyes meet copper and Shoyo’s breath is taken away.

“Tobio?” Shoyo half cries and half asks. Then, he’s lunging forward and throwing himself at the taller man. “You’re here.” 

“Yeah-” he says breathlessly, but he’s cut off when a pair of lips are on his. Arms wrap around his neck and he’s being pulled down. Shoyo giggles into the kiss when Tobio stumbles at the sudden weight on him. “Shoyo-- boke.” 

Shoyo grabs Tobio’s hand and pulls him inside, not sparing a single minute. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend for over a year now and he plans on spending whatever time they have together joined at the hip. 

“How did- when did- what?” Shoyo stutters, ultimately settling. 

Tobio laughs, being pulled into Shoyo’s bedroom. Shoyo slams the door shut and so excitedly throws himself on his bed, pulling Tobio down with him. Tobio huffs as he’s being climbed on and being used as a human pillow. He doesn’t complain, though. He’s missed this. He’s missed Shoyo. 

“I missed you and I had the time, so I got a last minute flight and I asked Tooru for your address. God, how are you friends with him?”

“I don’t know, you were so keen on being his friend at one point,” Shoyo mumbles back. 

“Yeah, in middle school. When he was my senpai and I looked up to him.” 

“He’s definitely calmed down over the years,” Shoyo responds, earning a hum of agreement as a response. 

So then the two lie there for a little while. Enjoying each other’s company. They don’t move for some time until Shoyo gets a bright idea. It’s warm and he’s been home all day. Tobio looks well rested, so maybe he had a hotel for a bit. Nonetheless, Shoyo feels like it’s right. So, he sits up and smiles at Tobio. 

“Let’s go to the beach,” he demands. Demands because he’s not taking no for an answer. Not that Tobio would say no. He doesn’t. They’re quick to slip into something more comfortable and then they head out, heading for the beach. 

As they pass houses, Shoyo points out the socks hanging out of windows for  _ Papai Noel _ and all the festive decorations. They walk along the shore as they take in the nightlife not too far from them and the smells of food, the ocean, and each other. Finally, after some time, the two are pretty much alone, far from large amounts of people. Tobio stops and turns to Shoyo. 

“I know the past, nearly five years, have been bumpy. But they’ve been fun and I love that time. I love you,” he states. Shoyo smiles as he looks up at his boyfriend. “That’s why, Hinata Shoyo,” Tobio states as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a black box which he opens as he falls down onto one knee. “Will you marry me?” 

Once again, Shoyo is colliding with Tobio and pressing his lips to the taller man, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. Shoyo mutters the phrase, ‘of course’ over and over with every kiss. 

Christmas isn’t Christmas to Shoyo without Tobio. 


End file.
